


Bulma Brief's Big Belchy Baby Bump

by emissaryofrainbows



Series: The Side Effects of Saiyan Pregnancy [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Farting, Fetish, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: I know this story probably doesn't make sense timeline wise. Forgive me, I haven't seen the Android Saga in a while.Anyways, here's a story about Bulma Briefs. Carrying a Saiyan baby turns out to be more difficult than she expected. Her appetite is massively increased, and she finds herself incredibly gassy too. She tries to hide her tummy troubles from her husband, Vegeta, but he finds out eventually. Fortunately, he's a lot more accommodating than she thought. In fact, he's downright helpful, although dealing with his pregnant wife's smelly burps and farts still isn't easy.I should really do more Dragon Ball Stuff. I had a ton of fun writing this though, hope you all enjoy it!





	Bulma Brief's Big Belchy Baby Bump

Bulma Briefs had always thought about becoming a mother, although she never imagined that the father of her child would be an alien warrior, who not that long ago could've wiped out the entire human race without a second thought. 

As unlikely as it was, Vegeta had settled down quite a bit. He was still as prideful and stubborn as ever, but he wasn't an active threat to the survival of Earth anymore. Most of his fights involved minor arguments over cleaning out the dishwasher, as opposed to epic battles with alien tyrants. 

And now, she was eight months into her pregnancy with their half-Saiyan, half-human child. Gohan was a good kid, and Chi-Chi said he was easygoing growing up, so she was confident that their son would turn out just fine, despite the fact that her and Vegeta knew nothing about parenting. 

Chi-Chi had warned her that carrying a Saiyan baby was especially difficult. In hindsight, Bulma wished she was more specific, as she was completely unprepared for the side effects of her pregnancy. 

Firstly, her belly was exceptionally large, at a size more appropriate for twins or triplets than a single baby. Bulma reluctantly wore a maternity dress in pubic, but in private she would usually just throw on a lab coat, leaving her bump, and often her breasts exposed. 

Secondly, her baby was especially active. She liked to imagine that there was a mini Gravity Room in her belly, and her unborn son was training in it, just like her father. That was certainly what it felt like, at least.

He would kick frequently, and he was definitely a Saiyan, as his movements came with substantial force. This was inconvenient for Bulma, as she was frequently interrupted by a sudden, forceful impact from the inside of her womb that usually prevented her from continuing whatever she was doing at the moment. 

When she did this in front of Vegeta, he would smile with pride, and begin speculating out loud about how powerful his son would become. Bulma found the amount of pride he already had in their child to be charming, although she wished he'd help her a bit more. 

Vegeta wasn't exactly unhelpful, and he was supportive in his own special Vegeta way. This usually meant a gruff, passing comment about how she was still beautiful, or how he would train their son to become a proper successor to the legacy of the Saiyan race, or how impressive it was that a mere human uterus could contain a mighty Saiyan.

Vegeta was best at helping her with the third side effect of her pregnancy, which was her appetite. She knew that pregnant mothers got strange cravings, but she wasn't pining for unusual food, as much as she just wanted large amounts of it. Vegeta didn't have any enemies to fight at the moment, so he put his flight and superhuman speed to use by going to the supermarket to pick up things for her to eat.

She could wolf down several meals worth of food in minutes, and still be hungry for more. 

"Ha, looks like carrying a Saiyan child has given you the appetite of a Saiyan as well," Vegeta said, as he dropped a large pile of food he had gotten from the store in front of her. 

Bulma rested her hand against her belly, which was doubly swollen, partly from her pregnancy, and partly from the tremendous amount of food she'd eaten. 

"Thanks, Veget-*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP*"

Bulma unleashed a belch loud enough to rattle the windows of the Capsule Corporation building. 

That was the final side effect of her pregnancy, gas. The gas was definitely a result of her pregnancy, and not the absurd amount of food she was eating, as the gas presented itself before her insatiable appetite did. Still, the amount of food she was eating probably didn't help, and the more she devoured, the gassier she became. 

At first, she was afraid of what Vegeta would think, so she tried to conceal her outbursts, rushing to her room whenever she felt a gas bubble building up. She couldn't always predict it, however, as a sudden kick from her child was usually enough to dislodge the air from her stomach. 

Eventually, she reached a point where hiding it was simply impossible. Her farts echoed through the halls of Capsule Corp, and her burps were deep enough to penetrate through the walls, filling every room with the rumbling sound. She was left with no choice but to confess her gassiness to Vegeta.

To her surprise, he didn't seem to mind. Apparently, Saiyan women were infamously rude and surely, and not unleashing a gassy belch or thunderous fart after a meal was considered a sign of disrespect. 

"Not bad," Vegeta said, as Bulma finished her belch, which had persisted for several seconds, growing in force and volume before stopping completely. 

"Thank you," Bulma said with a smile and a girlish blush, turning her attention back to her food. 

"Hey, Vegeta, would you mind..."

"Giving me a belly rub?" Bulma stuck her arms out as far as she could, to show that she was just barely able to reach the end of her own belly.

Vegeta’s eyes lit up. The Saiyan stood up tall, proudly pointing his thumb at his own chest. “Of course! I, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, will give you the greatest belly rub that anyone has ever experienced!”

Bulma giggled warmly. He was always like this. 

“I’d settle for a simple rub, just to help my indigestion.”

“Nonsense!” Vegeta shouted back. “You are my queen! You deserve nothing less than the best!”

Bulma sighed. “Well, if you insist...” she certainly wasn’t going to turn down a belly rub, and Vegeta’s enthusiasm did succeed in exciting her. She just didn’t want him to get carried away, like he always did.

Vegeta started out in a surprisingly normal way. He removed his gloves, and then rested his bare hands against the curved expanse of Bulma’s bloated belly.

He couldn’t help but be impressed at the amount of food she’d packed away. It was impossible to tell how much of her belly’s size came from all the food she’d eaten, and how much was the baby itself. Regardless, Bulma was in need of a stomach massage, and Vegeta was not one to turn away from a challenge.

He slowly moved his hands up Bulma’s belly, towards her. Next, he moved back towards the center, and then in opposite directions, each hand rubbing one side of Bulma’s spherical gut. He applied a small amount of pressure, but not too much, just enough for his fingers to sink a centimeter or two into her incredibly taut, creamy skin.

Partly, Bulma was surprised at the amount of restraint that Vegeta was displaying. The Prince of All Saiyans was many things, but he was rarely if ever subdued. Mostly, she was just absolutely captivated by Vegeta’s skillful massage. All of the uncomfortable aspects of her current situation melted away, and only the most pleasant sensations remained. The unpleasant bloating was replaced with an overwhelming sense of fullness, from all that delicious food inside of her, stretching out her stomach just enough to be enjoyable.

The excess gas in her stomach was forced up into her throat, as Vegeta continued to rub. His hands glided over the entire surface area of her vast stomach; he made sure not to leave a single square inch untouched. He applied more pressure, gradually, as the absence of gas gave Bulma’s belly more slack for him to sink his hands into. 

All that gas needed to go somewhere, and it couldn’t remain in Bulma’s throat forever. She tried to hold it in, but her husband’s belly rub caused more gas to escape her stomach. It built up until she simply couldn’t hold it in anymore.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP

Bulma’s lips flew apart as she belched massively. Vegeta was directly in front of her at the time, so he received the entirety of her burp at point-blank range.  
The hot gust of gas blew against his face, along with a shower of spittle. Vegeta’s hair was blown back like an explosion had gone off in front of him.

She immediately covered her mouth with her hand the moment the belch subsided. Her cheeks turned bright red with shame, as she turned away from Vegeta. She couldn’t bare to see his reaction. He had tolerated her gassiness before, but this was a whole new level of rudeness. She couldn’t imagine him not being completely disgusted by her.

She didn’t need to look to gauge his reaction, as Vegeta’s amused chuckle and the words that followed it told her all she needed to know.

“Not bad...but I know you can do better than that.”

Bulma pulled her hand away, revealing the loving smile that’d formed underneath. She was still blushing, although now it was for an entirely different reason. The cultural differences between her and Vegeta caused plenty of problems, but it came with some advantages as well. She took a moment to thank the women of the Saiyan race for being disgusting enough to make her look dignified by comparison. 

“Oh really?” she said, her stomach emitting a noisy GLORP against Vegeta’s hand, which was still dutifully rubbing away at her food-stuffed baby bump.

She didn’t feel the need to belch at that moment, but she still had some gas to expel. A ripe, humid fart erupted dryly from her plump backside. 

The smell of her flatulence reached her nose before Vegeta’s. She knew that, generally, people found the smell of their own farts more tolerable than that of other’s. Since it smelled extremely foul to her, she didn’t envy what Vegeta was about to experience. 

She was less ashamed this time. She knew that no matter how bad it was, Vegeta wasn’t going to reject her outright.

Vegeta’s pointed nose wrinkled as the stench made contact with it. It penetrated his nostrils, consuming his surroundings with its stinky miasma, depriving him of any air that wasn’t tainted by his wife’s ass stink. 

“Gah!” Vegeta shouted, recoiling immediately. He tried to get away from the fart cloud that polluted his surroundings, backing up until he could finally get a lung full of mostly clean air.

Vegeta fanned his nose, coughing and sputtering. To Bulma’s surprise, his gagging transformed into laughter. 

“Well, I said you can do better, and you certainly did. I’m impressed. That was enough to rival the farts of even the gassiest of Saiyan women.”

Bulma couldn’t help but blush at the unorthodox compliment. 

“However,” Vegeta continued. “I still haven’t seen you unleash a truly mighty belch.”

“Keep rubbing my belly, and I just might,” Bulma said, resting her hands against her still extremely needy stomach. 

Vegeta shook his head, smiling playfully. “That won’t be enough. You need to eat more food if you want to compete with the mighty burps of the Saiyan race!”

Bulma’s pregnancy frequently caused her feelings to be mixed, tangled together into incomprehensible sensations. Right now, she simultaneously felt like she was about to explode from how stuffed she was, and like she was extremely hungry, and could eat several full meals before she was satisfied. She let her hunger win out, as usual. 

“Fine,” Bulma said, patting her stomach, which felt as though it was already stretched to its maximum capacity. If Vegeta had taught her anything, it was that someone could break through their own limits. 

Bulma parted her lips, giving Vegeta enough room to feed her.

Vegeta opened the refrigerator, taking out an armful of food and placing it on the nearby table.

“Mmmm...” Bulma said, tapping her lip with her finger. “I’m in the mood for something sweet.” 

Vegeta nodded, and separated the pastries and various other deserts from the pile. Even with the savory foods removed, the pile was still fairly large. He took a single eclair, deposing it gently into Bulma’s open mouth. She devoured it in two bites, followed by a cute, uncharacteristically small belch. 

“Huh, maybe my gas is getting bett-URP,” she said, unleashing a burp of a more usual size.

“Guess not!” she said, opening her mouth again. Vegeta fed her a second eclair, and, expectedly, it went down just as quickly as the first.

Vegeta realized that he only needed one hand to feed her. The other was placed on her belly, so he could give her the tummy rubs she enjoyed so much. Vegeta was a trained fighter, so a feat of ambidexterity like feeding and rubbing at the same time was no challenge to him.

Vegeta rubbed the side of her stomach in small circles, using the other hand to feed her, with plenty of time provided between each pastry, to allow her to swallow.

Bulma moaned. The sweetness of the food, and the feeling of her husband’s hand rubbing firmly against her tight stomach filled her with overwhelming pleasure. She felt like a princess, no, a goddess, being worshiped so lovingly and diligently like this.

The pile shrunk, as more and more pastries disappeared down Bulma’s throat. She became increasingly gassy as more food filled her stomach. She could fart freely, and she did, her ass unleashing a warm cloud of stink every few minutes or so. She couldn’t belch with a mouthful of food, though, so Vegeta allowed for longer pauses between each bite, so she could expel some of her pent-up gas.

Her burps became deeper, louder, and longer as she got increasingly full. Before long, she was back to releasing powerful, room-shaking belches that caused some of the furniture to tremble. Her farts were more forceful too, making the drapes behind her flutter like they were caught in a windstorm. 

Fortunately, due to her sugary meal, Bulma’s belches didn’t smell foul in the slightest. If anything, they were pleasant, filling the room with a saccharine smell. The same couldn’t be said of her farts, however. They were just as stinky as ever, and their odor overpowered the scent of her burps. 

Vegeta’s nose had gotten used to the smell, and while it still affected him a bit, it was manageable, and he was willing to endure it to please Bulma.

The feeding process continued, until there was only a small amount of treats left. Bulma’s stomach had swollen significantly, pushing past her knees. It was still incredibly firm and almost perfectly round, with her pointed outie navel sticking out at the end.

Bulma figured this was the fullest she’d ever been. She felt sluggish, but pleasantly slow, like she was always on the verge of drifting off into a lovely, peaceful sleep.

“Ah, I don’t think I can eat anymore,” Bulma said. She had finally reached her limit, for now, at least. She was sure she’d be hungry again in a few hours.

“Amazing,” Vegeta said. “I’ve never seen anyone eat so much before! Even the most ravenous Saiyans couldn’t hold a candle to your appetite.”

Bulma tried to thank him, but she ended up burping directly in his face again, blowing his spiky hair back from the force of the gut gust. The pleasant smell from the pastries had partially worn off, so the unexpectedly unpleasant odor took Vegeta by surprise.

“Ack!” Vegeta shouted, recoiling out of the range of the smell. “And your burps are quite impressive too. Just try to keep them out of my face from now on.”

“I’m not making any promises,” Bulma teased. “I still need you close to me to rub my belly, remember? Speaking of which, I need one last thing from you...”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“There’s a bottle of oil in the cabinet in my room. I need you to rub some on my belly, so I can keep my skin shiny and perfect. I did it on my own before, but now I’m too big for my hands to reach. And besides, I think I’m about to fall into a food coma,” she said, yawning into her hand dramatically. 

Vegeta nodded, returning with a tall bottle of clear oil, which was already about two-thirds empty.

“Great! Just pour that all on my bump, it’s almost empty anyways. Make sure it coats everything evenly, and that you cover every inch of my belly. I don’t want to get stretch marks!”

Vegeta followed her instructions. He unscrewed the top of the bottle, and turned it upside down, dumping all the oil on the top of her belly at once. It formed a large pool on top of her bump, as it slowly spread in every direction. 

Vegeta went to work, sinking both of his hands into the oily mess, running them firmly along the massive, football-shaped tummy. He started with the top, coating it evenly in only a few strokes. Then, he moved on to the sides. The oil allowed his hands to glide effortlessly over the taut flesh, making the process even faster, easier, and more enjoyable than usual, for both of the people involved.  
The oil felt amazing, warming up the parts of her skin that it touched. Vegeta’s hands slided without friction up and down her belly, his fingers tracing along every spot, corner, and curve that wasn’t already covered. Bulma was practically drooling. There was no chance of her getting a stomach ache from her previous binge, her diligent husband made sure of that.

Vegeta took a step back to observe his work. He had indeed coated Bulma’s belly perfectly. Every single spot glistened with a thin layer of oil, reflecting the sunlight that came in through the window. Vegeta immediately ran a coarse kitchen towel over his hands. He loved how the oil felt under his hands, the way it heated up Bulma’s already warm skin, but he knew how many things he risked ruining if he were to touch them while still covered in it.

He immediately undid his hand cleaning, as he simply couldn’t resist laying his hand against her shiny stomach one last time. The child within her would become a powerful, proud Saiyan warrior, of that he had no doubt. 

The food within her would become something powerful too. Vegeta had no doubt that he’d be dealing with plenty of gas the following morning.

He looked up towards Bulma, and saw that her talk of a food coma wasn’t an idle thread. She had passed out in her chair, mouth half-open. Apparently, her gas didn’t subside, even in her sleep, as farts and even the occasional burp slipped out from her slumbering body.

“Vegeta, can you URP take me to bed, please?” she said dreamily, her eyes not even open. “And...I need you to keep me company while I sleep.”

Vegeta nodded, scooping her up in his arms. A normal man would’ve struggled to hold Bulma, in her stuffed and extremely pregnant state, but Vegeta could lift her almost effortlessly. He cradled her sideways in his arms, delicately bringing her upstairs to their mutual bedroom. 

He opened the bedroom door, and laid her down in the bed, making sure that she was underneath as many blankets as possible, with a halo of pillows encircling her sleeping head. 

Then, he laid down next to her, spooning her, pressed up against her backside. He scooted himself upwards a bit, so the top of Bulma’s head was just underneath his chin. This way, he wouldn’t need to be reminded of his rather below-average height.

Her stomach was too distended for him to get his hands all the way around it, so he simply rested his palms on the sides, which still radiated with warmth from the oil. 

“I love y-”

Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, a fart slipped out from Bulma. It was trapped beneath the blankets for a moment, before floating its way up to Vegeta’s nostrils. 

“Damn you woman!” he said, gagging. He could hear Bulma giggling, as much as she tried to muffle it with her hand. 

“You said you’d spend the night with me, remember?”

Vegeta smiled contently. She was right, a Saiyan always kept his promises.


End file.
